My Darkness, My Light
by JadedEpiphany
Summary: Within every individual that walks this earth – human or creature, beast or being, there is a battle being waged; a battle between two separate entities that are as unalike as they are identical.


**Written for the Open Category 3 Challenge**

 **Category: Slash  
**

 **Pairing: Draco/Blaise**

 **Warnings: Drug use, suicidal thoughts, sexual content**

* * *

Within every individual that walks this earth – human or creature, beast or being, there is a battle being waged; a battle between two separate entities that are as unalike as they are identical.

Darkness and Light.

Light and Darkness.

One cannot exist without the other for it is an impossibility to fathom. And yet these two entities are equipped with the raging desire to slay each other. By any means necessary. Sometimes it is the blinding light that wields the upper hand, and sometimes it is the crippling darkness that manages to overpower its foe. But it is always the battlefield, the very mind of the individual, that becomes torn and ravaged when the war ends and whichever entity has emerged the victor reigns triumphant. It is a heavy price to pay, verily, a price that can make a person long to breathe life into the slain entity - be it darkness, or light - just to escape the impossible finality of the outcome.

This was the state of mind that you found me in. You, who had nearly been swallowed up by the darkness that rages within you, whose light had very nearly been extinguished forever. But at the very last moment, by some force far greater than any shred of magic in our world, your light began to fight back with a vengeance and was able to beat its opponent back to a temporary retreat. The fight is still there though, in you, like flames it roars on the surface of your silver eyes.

Silver eyes that gave the desolate wasteland within my own obsidians hope in the form of a promise that had no need to be uttered. It was your hands that provided the stability needed to pull me to my feet, giving me a shield from the storm inside my own head.

"You've got to fight this Blaise," you murmured, your lips pressed against the shell of my ear, your arms straining against the dead weight that was my trembling body, "This isn't you. Fight."

"I don't want to fight," said I, the words garbled from the effects of the essence of poppy and dittany that was flooding my veins and giving me the most delicious sense of weightlessness, "Draco, I can't - " You wanted me to fight? How could I do that when I was floating? How could I do that when I _wanted_ to float, float beyond my natural limitations and never come down.

Except you did not give a damn about what I wanted or didn't want, what I could or couldn't do.

You knew what I needed.

We had fought this particular battle a thousand times before, you and I. But this time it would be different. It was your hands, roughly grabbing me and turning me over. It was your torso against my back, your fingers searching, probing, tracing sharp patterns with the edge of your nails against my cold, naked flesh. It was your fire, your heat consuming me, scalding me. It was your harsh breath over my neck, chasing away the rivulets of salty perspiration from my skin, the blunt edges of your teeth nipping at the curve of my ear. Your thrusts were jarring, unforgiving, drawing from my throat hoarse grunts and gasps that were caustic but they hurt so good. And you knew it for it just spurned you on, _your_ voice now renting the still, humid air with a symphony of its own.

It was over though, before it had properly begun but my satiated body cared not. I collapsed beneath you, my arms and legs quivering like a leaf in the autumn wind as you too came down from the high of your release, laying atop of me so that I could feel the throb of your heart against my spine. And we lay there for a long while, silent, listening to each other's thirsty gasps dissolve into a cadence of slow, comfortable pulls of air, looking very much like the Chinese symbol for balance. Like two broken, defeated opponents on a chessboard.

Light and Darkness.

Darkness and Light.

And as my eyes slipped shut with the warm weight of your body still keeping me grounded, I felt the stirrings of war in my mind and I knew in that instant that you had restored me in the only way you knew how; fired the shots that had rekindled the battle between those entities within me.

My darkness and my light.


End file.
